Soul Notes
by lexi.pink.96
Summary: <html><head></head>Regina is a music teacher at Storybrooke High. That is all I am saying! Give it a shot! *SwanQueen* Rated M for later chapters ;)</html>
1. Chapter 1

**New Fic! The last couple of days I have been storming up some ideas and I really wanted share this with you. Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Beep<strong>_

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

Today was Regina Mills' first day of her third year teaching music at Storybrooke High. She got up and started her morning routine. Dressed and out the door by 6:30, stopping for her morning coffee and arrived to school at 7:00.

Music was one thing that Regina was very passionate about and she wanted to share it with others, but it didn't go as planned. Most of the students hated her from the start, while others eventually ended up hating her anyways. Within a week she became known as the school's worst teacher. None of it made any sense to her and she saddened, her bright light faded.

She was no longer cheery and lost herself in the hate. Her soul gave into the cold and she became the school bitch, but it no longer mattered because she didn't care anymore.

Today was the day she was to start planning her teaching lessons. Today she was 'The Evil Queen' once again.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

"Emma honey get up, its time for your first day at your new school!" exclaimed Mary Margaret.

"Ugh….fine I will get up just please stop with the shrieking."

groaned Emma, still half asleep. "I hate school."

Emma got ready for school very slowly and barely made it to the bus on time. She hated being the new kid! Her parents traveled more than usual at random times, which made her used to being new, but it didn't change opinion.

Walking down the hallway, she pulled out her schedule and checked her classes:

_1st Period: Math - Mr. Loyde_

_2dn Period: Language - Mr. Hood_

_3rd Period: History - Mr. Whale_

_4th Period: Science - Ms. Nova_

_5th Period: General Music - Ms. Mills_

_6th Period: Spanish - Mr. Gomez_

_7th Period: Art - Ms. Noir_

Looking around at the classrooms, she spotted a sign that read: Mr. Loyde. walking into the classroom she took one of the back row seats.

"Hello class, I am Mr. Loyde and right now you are in advanced math."

_Oh great, advanced math really? This is going to be a long day._

Emma made it through all the classes leading to lunch. At lunch she sat by herself and didn't talk to anyone. Finally the lunch bell rang.

_Well, time to go to a new class._

She slipped into one of the desks without anyone else even noticing that she was a new student. When Ms. Mills walked into the room, everyone instantly became quiet. Emma looked around in confusion, every person had a scared look on their face. She stole a glance at the teacher and that only made her more confused. She didn't look mean, very well put together, but not mean.

"Hello, as most of you know I am Ms. Mills your general music teacher. Meet my expectations and you shall succeed in this class. I do NOT tolerate tardiness. In this class i will teach you how to read notes and play many instruments.'

_Finally a class that I can ace!_

Emma thought to herself. She already knew how to play the piano and read notes, so this should be extremely easy.

The whole class Ms. Mills discussed expectations and and homework policies, which gave Emma enough to write a whole song during class.

The day flew by after that and before she knew it, it was the end of the day. May Margaret was running late so Emma went into the General Music room thinking that Ms. Mills wouldn't mind. She began playing the notes and singing:

_When the night has come _

_And the land is dark _

_And the moon_

_Is the only light we'll see_

_No I wont be afraid _

_No I wont be afraid_

_Just as long as you stand_

_Stand by me_

She began swaying and getting lost in the music. As the music echoed through the room.

Regina was heading back to her room when she heard someone playing piano and singing. It was beautiful and it had been a long time since she heard someone play that song with so much emotion. She rushed into the hallway, when the music stopped and it was the end of the song. Making it into her room, Regina was disappointed to see that there was no one in there anymore.

_Had she imagined it?_

She did not she knew was that if she hadn't, well she would find who it was one way or another.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is short, but I have got some new chapters coming your way for the my other fics. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. ;)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow you guys! I just wanted to get another chapter out for you and some things that I forgot to mention. Emma is 17 and Regina is 25. Lol I cant believe how supportive you all have been, Thank you! At certain time i will change the point of view. Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p>Emma groaned stirring slightly.<p>

Mary Margaret was standing next to the blonde with a look of displeasure. "Emma, get up now!," she heavily sighed, "Come on we can't do this everyday."

"But I don't wanna." pouted Emma as she buried her face in her pillow.

"Get up, its only the second day!" exclaimed as she pulled Emma's blanket off the bed.

She really hated it when Emma did co-operate with her.

Emma finally sat up and huffed angrily. "Fine, I am up!"

"Good I will be back in a few minutes with breakfast, get dressed." and with that she walked out into the kitchen and began making scrambled eggs.

Sighing and dragging herself off of the bed, Emma picked out a pair of jeans, a tank top and her red leather jacket. Oh how much she was already dreading the year.

A few minutes later she was just pulling on her boots when Mary Margaret returned with a tray of food.

"Thanks." mumbled Emma as she began stuffing her mouth with toast and scrambled eggs.

That made Mary Margaret smile widely and nodded. "Your welcome. Hurry the bus will be here in a few minutes."

Emma finished shoveling the food into her mouth, grabbed her backpack and ran out the door to the bus.

* * *

><p>Once she arrived she started to quiz herself on where each of the classrooms were located. She put away her schedule when the bell rang, testing her memorizing skills.<p>

_Oh great math, again_

Emma sighed and took her seat in the back of the classroom. Mr. Loyde began writing an equation on the whiteboard. "Class I want you to solve this equation and then I will pass out your test. This is just a test to see where you are and how much you already know."

Emma finished the problem within a few minutes and was the first one to start her test.

Most of the questions were pretty easy, but there was a few that stumped her and she began to tap her pencil. She glanced at the clock, there was only ten minutes left of class. She began to go crazy doing the last few problems, trying to finish the test before the bell rang. There was only one problem left when the bell rang and she randomly circled the best looking the answer.

She packed her stuff and turned in her test. Off to language.

When she got there the teacher wasn't in the classroom and the class was talking. When she pulled out her notebook, the teacher walked into the room.

Oh great another day in the hood. She chuckled to herself at the inside joke.

"Since today is only your second day, I will cut you guys some slack and not give you homework."

The class began to cheer and holler, when he continued. "However, I want you guys to start on an assignment. This is an assignment that you will only be working on in class. Its a six paragraph essay all about yourself, that includes likes, dislikes and random facts. In this essay I expect you all to use complete paragraphs and to have correct punctuation."

The whole class groaned in unison.

_Jesus! It only the second day and they are shooting assignments at us out of their asses!_

Emma began to slowly write her essay, making sure that there was no mistakes and that her paragraphs were in the right spots. She pondered for a moment, making an assignment all about yourself isn't as easy as she thought.

_Oh god, today already sucks! I wonder what more work will get thrown at me today._

She only had two paragraphs.

_How in the hell do I not know a lot about myself! This is shit, come on Emma __**think**__!_

She was mentally kicking herself and just covered her face with her hands, groaning.

That got Mr. Hood's attention. He raised an eyebrow. "Having trouble?" he didn't hide his smirk and I swear I wanted to just bang my head against the desk.

_You have no idea!_

"Nope I am good, just not expecting it to be so hard to write an entire essay about myself."

"Well you should know yourself better than anyone."

I just got frustrated and sighed.

_***Ring***_

_Holy shit that sound is music to my ears! Saved by the fucking bell, story of my life!_

Emma sat at a table in cafeteria at break, when a tall brunette came and sat across from her. "Hi I am Ruby, you're new here right?"

"Uh.. yeah how did you know?"

"Just a lucky guess, anyways why are you sitting alone?"

"Oh..I am kinda a loner and my name is Emma by the way." shrugged Emma as she looked away from Ruby.

Ruby smiled brightly. "Well say no more, I am not allowing you to sit alone anymore. Come sit at my table with me and meet some of my friends! I am pretty sure that you would fit in perfectly."

"Um….I will think about it okay?"

"Okay well I gotta go, see you later."

* * *

><p>Emma finished eating her breakfast at break and went to third period. Everything went really well, until she went to Ms. Nova for fourth period. That's when things got sorta messy.<p>

A random boy ended up throwing a piece of paper at the teacher and blamed it on Emma.

"Miss Swan, go out into the hall until the period is over. Is this school we do not tolerate that kind of behavior!"

Emma packed up her stuff and stormed out of the classroom.

_Why does this always happen to me? Its not fair, I didn't even do anything!_

She sighed and buried her face in her hands waiting for the bell to ring for lunch and then after that her next period. She kinda liked fifth period, it was the only period that she knew she could do really well. The teacher was pretty strict, but that didn't really matter.

After sitting in the hallway for nearly a half an hour the lunch bell rang.

_Thank god, today is almost over!_

When she got her tray, she spotted Ruby approaching her. "Hey Emma come sit with us, I will introduce you!" Ruby was so excited that she was jumping for joy, which kinda made Emma chuckle mentally.

They went to the table where there was two other girls and two other boys. "Guys I want you to meet Emma, she is new here."

Everyone smiled and waved.

Emma took a seat next to another brunette that was wearing glasses. "Hi I am Belle."

Emma shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Belle."

Ruby began introducing everyone. "This is Killian, Tinkerbelle and Jefferson. Watch out for Killian, he is a sweet talker and will take any chance to get in your pants."

Emma glanced at Killian and saw the smirk on his face.

_Oh boy here we go again!_

Ruby and Belle were the main ones to talk, they told Emma little details about each of their friends. The whole lunch was basically small talk until it was time for fifth period.

Emma was sitting in her seat, when one of the boys shot something at her. "Hey Blondie."

She clenched her fists and tried to ignore him.

"Hey, I am talking to you!"

And that's when Ms. Mills walked into the classroom with a raised eyebrow. "Is there something you would like to share with us Marcus?"

He sank in his seat and avoided eye contact. I wanted to laugh so hard.

_Finally, that asshole has been harassing me all day! I mean Jesus fucking hell, give me a break!_

Mr. Mills smirked when she looked at Marcus and saw him shrink like a fly. "Now that we have taken care of that, we shall begin our lesson. In my hand right now I have some books that will teach you step by step how to play the piano. It wont be easy and it will take practice, but if you give it effort you shall succeed." Ms. Mils handed us each one and we went and sat at the key boards.

I am not even kidding I wanted burst out into laughter, the book was for kindergartners! It was so funny. That wasn't even the best part, Ms. Mills was able to talk to each of us through our headphones and she scared the shit out of Marcus.

I couldn't hold it back anymore and I burst out laughing. As soon as Ms. Mills heard the noise she tilted her head to the side and smirked. "Something amusing Miss Swan?"

_Yes!_

"Nope, just got the giggles." I smiled sheepishly and covered my mouth to muffle my giggles. Marcus was a total douche, he kept playing the wrong notes.

I almost died and that's when the bell rang. I began packing up my music and notebooks.

"Miss Swan I would like to see you for a moment."

_Oh shit! Yep I'm fucked!_

Emma slowly approached the teacher.

"Take a seat." she gestured to the chair on the opposite side of her desk.

Emma obligated and sat.

"Please, do tell what made you so amused today Miss Swan."

Emma shrugged and thought about her words carefully. "I uh..like I said, I had the giggles."

Emma was half hiding her cheesy smile and Ms. Mills caught it. "I see, well please do try and keep it under control."

Emma nodded and got up. just as she was about to walk out the door she stopped. "Ms. Mills?"

"Yes?"

Emma turned around to face her. "I think I may hint you on setting me up with a more advanced book. No offense, but I am certainly not a three year old." and with that she left leaving a curious Ms. Mills behind.

Emma made it through the rest of the day. Spanish was pretty fun considering that she knew most the words and art was one Emma really liked. Not only did Ms. Noir teach them some cool stuff, but she was also really nice.

Emma was once again left waiting for Mary Margaret.

_Well today was pretty stupid, amusing and strange. Don't think I will ever get over shithead Marcus._

Emma chuckled to herself. She got up and headed to the general Music room once again. She didn't know what it was, but she just felt safe there. Ms. Mills wasn't in there, so she figured she wouldn't mind.

Emma began to play,but this time a beautiful piece that expressed itself through the notes without using words.

Regina heard the music and instantly rushed to her room and stopped in the doorway. She watched Emma play the beautiful song with so much emotion.

Emma felt tears start to roll down her cheeks as she played and swayed.

Regina watched in awe, she had never expected this.

Emma finished playing the song that reminded her so much of all her life troubles. She placed her head down on the keys and let a few more tears fall, before making herself presentable and walking out of the classroom.

Regina watched and didn't realize that she let some tears of her own fall as she watched the blonde leave. She didn't know why she didn't let the blonde know that she was there, but she saw something in Emma's eyes that made her very soul ache. She walked to the piano where the blonde had just been seated, the tears were still on the keys.

It had been the last time she had played piano, she stopped when she felt the hate. Just barely running her fingers over the keys, but not enough for them to make a sound. It was just too painful, it was a constant reminder of her pain and the hate she gets from others.

Letting all her tears fall, Regina took a deep breath and began to play the keys. Her heart clenched and she began to sing. It had been five years since she last heard the melody. A tune of how her heart feels.

Swaying and crying through the song she finished and began sobbing quietly. She had forgotten how it felt express her feelings through music and how free she was when she did.

Her heart became dark and sad. She spent many years building walls and layers so that she would never break again, but she just kept getting broken.

* * *

><p>May Margaret noticed that Emma had been crying and was concerned. "Emma, honey are you okay?"<p>

_Oh great here we go._

" I am fine, just tire. I had a very long and tiring day, that's all." she shrugged and walked to her bedroom, shutting the door.

Mary Margaret wasn't convinced, but she knew better than to push the blonde. sighing she went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me Know what you think! <strong>

**Emma played: River Flows In You by Yiruma**

**Regina played: My Love by Sia**

**I recommend listening to the songs so it gives you the emotional feeling. Review please ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! New Chapter! Today I am updating all of my fics! HAPPY ONCE DAY! This one is a bit shorter. Sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

><p>Emma got up the next morning feeling like shit.<p>

Her phone began to ring. She picked it up there was no caller id.

"Hello?"

"Hey!"

She sighed. "Ruby your a fucking stalker, you know that? How in the hell did you get me number?!"

Ruby chuckled. "Yah i know that I am a stalker and I have my ways of getting what i want."

Emma could just picture the giant grin on her face. "What do you want?"

"Oh right. I was just wondering if you wanted lunch from Granny's, I could drop it off today for you at school?"

"Uh..yeah sure. Thanks!"

"Yeah no problem! See you at school!"

"You too, bye." And with that she hung up.

"Damn that chick is crazy! Well, better get ready."

She got ready for school and hopped on the bus. She got through her first four periods with ease. The teachers had yet to assign homework and for that she was thankful.

Fifth period was going great so far. Ms. Mills had just taken attendance, when no one other than Killian Jones walks into the classroom.

_Oh shit! Just great, I now have to deal with two douche-bags!_

Killian instantly took the empty seat next to Emma. "Hey, Emma right?!"

Emma just ignored him and tried to focus on Ms. Mills.

"Class it appears that we have a new student in this class." announced Ms. Mills.

Emma mentally huffed. Ever since Ruby had introduced her to Killian, he has been a total creep that won't leave her alone.

Killian had this 'i know you want me' look on his face that made me want to throw up. The whole period he just stared at me it really fucking creepy! I kept moving further away and he just kept getting closer. I wonder what would happen if I told him that I was gay.

When the bell rang Emma almost jumped out of her skin, she let out a small screech.

"Miss Swan come her for a moment please."

Emma walked over and sat across from Ms. Mills.

Ms. Mills slid a book to her. "Here this should be to your level."

Emma took the book. "Uh..thanks Ms. Mills." She set the book down on the table and searched her bags for something. "I have something for you."

She pulled out a box with a bow on it and set it in front of her teacher.

Ms. Mils was taken aback by the gesture. "Thank you, but its not necessary."

Emma shrugged. "I know, but I insist."

"Thank you Miss swan."

"Oh and one other thing. Please drop the Miss Swan, you can call me Emma."

Regina nodded. "Thank you Emma."

Emma smiled brightly. "No problem, see you tomorrow."

Emma walked out the door feeling way better than before. She didn't get why people really hated Ms. Mils she was actually really nice. She had to admit, the teacher did have a hard personality, but Emma could see right through it. The sweet person that craved to be accepted.

* * *

><p>Regina was sitting at her desk staring at the present Emma had given to her. she sighed and picked it up, deciding to finally open it.<p>

When she opened the box, she let out a small gasp. It was an apple necklace. How did Emma know?!

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the link to the Apple Necklace <strong>** accessories_jewelry_rhinestone_apple_necklace/thing?id=329201**

* * *

><p>That afternoon emma once again found herself in Ms. Mills's room in front of the piano.<p>

When she heard a throat clear behind her she fell off of the stool and let out a loud shriek.

"Ouch!" She got back onto her feet and turned around to see who it was. It was Ms. Mills, she was standing in the doorway with a look of amusement.

"Sorry I...um was...just..um.." Emma trailed off, not knowing how to finish.

"Thats fine. tell me what brings you to my classroom at the hour." Ms. Mills took a few steps towards Emma and sat down next to her on the piano bench.

"I was just playing the piano. I didn't think you would mind." Emma looked down in shame.

"Emma, chill. I am just messing with you. Its okay, you can come and play whenever you like."

"Really!?" Emma's face brightened.

"Yes really. You know, I play the piano too right?"

Emma chuckled. "Yeah its kinda obvious, I don't think you would teach us it if you didn't."

Ms. Mills chuckled. "True. So how good can you play?"

Emma shrugged. "Pretty good I guess. I don't know...I just play. To me it doesn't matter how good you can play, its about how you play. If you play with emotion or if you don't, yah know?"

"That I do."

Emma glanced at Ms. Mills. "I see you opened the box. Do you like it?"

"Yes I do very much. How did you know that I like apples?"

"I didn't. I just had a feeling. You seem like an apple kind of person." Emma nudged her arm playfully. "I don't get it." stated Emma as she stared in Ms. Mills's eyes.

"Don't get what?"

"Why do people look at you like your this crazy bitch, excuse my language."

"Your fine and I don't know why they hate me so much. When I first here, they looked at me totally different. I guess they didn't like who I was." Ms. Mills looked down and fiddled with her hands.

"Well I think your an amazing person." Emma took Ms. Mills's hand in hers. "Pardon my french, but they are obviously assholes, who want you to feel bad about yourself because on the inside they hate themselves."

Regina let out a small chuckle. "Why are so accepting?"

Emma sighed. "I have been through a **lot** and it has given me a great understanding of the world and the people that live in it." She let go of Ms. Mill's hand. "Now enough with the heavy, lets have some fun."

Regina laughed and together they played piano and had fun until they both had to part for the day.

* * *

><p><strong>I promise in the next couple of chapters we will get a kiss! ;) Leave a review and let me know what you think! Sorry for any mistakes<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter was a lot of fun to write! Sorry for any mistakes! Enjoy! ;) Warning; There is some heat in this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Today was Saturday and Emma was bored, she didn't really have anything to do. Mary Margaret and David were always at work and usually didn't get home until very late.<p>

Deciding she would go to Granny's, Emma grabbed her jacket, headphones and Ipod. She was listening to Don't Tell 'em by Jeremih and swaying her hips to the beat, as she walked down the sidewalk. The chorus came up and she was lost in the beat.

_Only it's you get me feelings this, oh why why why_

_I love it while grabbing the rhythm your hips, that's right right right_

_Rhythm is a dancer I need a companion, girl I guess that must be you_

_Body like the summer, fucking like no other_

_Don't you tell' em what we do_

_Don't tell' em _

_Don't tell' em_

Her hips were now swaying uncontrollably and she wasn't paying much attention to where she was going, until she crashed into something or better yet, _someone_ and landed on top of the them.

"Oh my god, I am SO sor-" Her words cut off when she saw who she had bumped into. It was Ms. Mills, she froze.

Ms. Mills smiled and nodded. "It's fine." She raised an eyebrow.

What Emma didn't know is that Ms. Mills had caught her dancing on the sidewalk and she secretly liked what she saw.

"Again I am really an sorry Ms. Mills, I guess I wasn't watching where I was going."

Regina sighed. "You can can call me Regina, outside of school, Emma." She looked straight into the blondes eyes. "Um..Emma you're kinda crushing me." She half chuckled.

"Oh!" Emma instantly jumped to her feet and helped Regina up. " Anyways not to be nosy, but what brings you here?"

Regina smirked. "Well I was going to get some late breakfast." She paused for a moment before continuing. "You could join me if you wish."

"Emma looked up nervously. "Uh...sure. I was actually going to do the same myself so.." she trailed off.

Regina nodded. "Well shall we?"

They both walked into the diner and took a seat at one of the table's. Ruby came over.

Emma looked up surprised. "Ruby?! What are you doing here?"

Ruby beamed. "Hey Emma! Sorry forgot to mention that I work here."

Emma was stunned.

_So the crazy bitch works at Granny's. Cool!_

"What can I get for you two?"

Regina smiled. "I will have a coffee and some scrambled eggs please."

Ruby scribbled down the orders. "And for you Em?"

"Hot cocoa and a bear-claw please." She smiled appreciatively.

"Okay coming right up."

Ruby left to go make the food.

Regina turned to Emma. "So you and Miss Lucas know each other?"

"Oh yeah um..she kinda just came up to me and forced herself in the friends category, but she is cool, so its all good" If Emma was completely honest, she really did like Ruby. Ruby was pretty fun, creepy, but fun.

"Oh I see."

An awkward silence fell between them and Emma hated silence, so she broke it.

"And this is the part where the silence stops."

Regina chuckled. "So, how has your day been?"

"Uh..pretty good, I guess. To be honest I am kinda glad I ran into you, otherwise I would have had to sit alone." Emma really liked Regina, but she had a funny way of showing it.

"Well, same here. How has the school been treating you?"

Emma shrugged. "Pretty good, I mean there are these two douche-bags in the class that get under my skin, but other than that I am okay."

"Really and who are theses 'douche-bags' you speak of?"

Emma burst into full laughter at her teacher's words. "Oh my god, wow! I never thought I would hear those words come out of your mouth, _ever!_ That was priceless!"

Regina loved that she could make Emma laugh, It made her feel like she could finally do something right.

After Emma's laughter died down, Ruby returned with all the food and a note. She gave them their food and slipped the note to Emma without Regina noticing.

Emma opened the note and it said:

_Wow! Fourth day here and you're already flirting with a teacher. Be careful, your gay side is showing. ;)_

Emma turned to Ruby and flipped her off. She mouthed 'fuck you' to her and Ruby just laughed.

Regina watched the whole interaction and she found it to be kinda cute. Sure Emma was I student, but she was different and made Regina laugh a lot.

Emma turned back to Regina. "Sorry, friends you know?"

Instantly Regina's smiled faded. "Actually no, I don't know." She looked down. "I don't have any friends."

Emma reached over, grabbed Regina's hand and put her finger under Regina's chin to make her look at Emma. "Hey, Ms.-Regina its okay, I am your friend."

This warmed Regina's heart. "Thank you Emma." she spoke softly.

The door to the diner opened suddenly and then Killian walked.

Emma ducked under the table. "Shit! Oh fuck, are you serious!"

Regina looked under the table to see Emma with her head in her hands. She joined her under the table. "Emma, what's wrong?"

She got an annoyed groan. "You remember the douche-bags I was talking about?"

Regina nodded. "Yes."

"Well Kilian is one of them. Excuse my language, but I am not even fucking kidding you he is a creep. He follows me around and yesterday he joined the class only because I was in it!"

"Have you tried talking to him?"

"No! I haven't said one word to him yet!" She glanced around the diner, Killian was heading towards them. "Oh shit! Goddammit, you have got to be fucking kidding me!" She scrambled to Regina's side and covered her mouth. "Shh! Its okay, I just really don't want to do this with him right now, okay?" She spoke softly to Regina while looking into her eyes.

Regina just nodded and stopped moving.

Emma was freaking the fuck out. Regina was so close to her that she could feel the other woman's body heat and she could feel Regina's lips graze her hand. She stopped breathing and waited until she had seen his footsteps go out the door. She removed her hand from Regina's mouth. "I am sorry, I kinda panicked and acted out. I know that was uncalled for." She looked down in shame.

Regina was silent, she kept her gaze on Emma until she finally took a deep breath. "I understand, it okay. You just caught me off guard."

Emma still didn't lift her gaze and she felt bad for what she did.

Regina came closer, cupped the blonde's cheek and looked deep into her eyes. "Emma hey, its okay you didn't hurt me, okay?" She took Emma's hand and placed it on her own cheek. "Emma, look at me."

The blonde turned towards her.

Regina looked deep into her eyes. "You didn't hurt me, I am okay."

The blonde sniffled and nodded.

The brunette pulled the younger women into a tight and warm embrace.

It only lasted a few seconds, before Regina came back to reality. She pulled out of the embrace and got up from under the table. "We should eat."

Emma nodded and came out from under the table. They started eating their food and small talk was exchanged. They were both thinking about how intimate of a moment they just had shared. They thought about it until they both just gave up on the thought.

They were now both walking down the path, their shoulders gently brushing.

Regina stopped and turned to Emma. It was now noon. "Thank you for accompanying me, it was fun."

The blonde nodded, shuffling her feet. When she finally met Regina's gaze the brunette smile brightly at her. "See you at school." And with that the blonde turned and speed walked to her house.

Regina watched Emma leave until she couldn't see her anymore. She turned in the opposite direction when her foot landed on something. She looked down to see Emma's Ipod on the ground. Picking it up, Regina made her way to her Mercedes and drove home. She decided that she would return the object to Emma, at school on Monday.

* * *

><p>Emma was laying in bed, she couldn't sleep. She kept thinking of Regina, the way the brunette made her breath quicken and her heart pound against her chest. Or the way her lips brushed against Emma's fingers.<p>

Wondering what it would be like to kiss those deep red and plum lips.

Emma knew what she was doing, but she didn't care right now, she just wanted to think about Regina. Her laugh was rich and made Emma smile. The way she had tenderly caressed Emma's face and then had Emma's hand caress her own. But she mostly found herself thinking about Regina's eyes, the melting chocolate orbs that revealed so much in a glimpse. She finally drifted into a peaceful sleep, thinking about the women she had spent her day with, that _special women_.

Yes, Emma knew she was falling, but she found that deep down, she could care less. It just felt good and for the rest of the night she dreamt of the brunette. The image of her tender smile always in her head.

* * *

><p>After Regina had arrived home she made herself a cup of tea and sat by the fire in her private study.<p>

She kept replaying the scene in her head of when Emma had her hand on the brunettes mouth. In a way, she kinda liked it. She loved that Emma could take her breath away, just by a glance. When Emma had removed her hand from Regina's mouth, Regina thought about it and realized that she had wanted Emma to kiss her right then and there. The thought itself scared her to death, but she wasn't turning away.

_God what am I doing!? She is my student. My sweet, kind and gentle- Wow what the hell is wrong with me? I really must be tired or something!_

Regina sighed to herself and trudged up the stairs. She curled up under her covers and too had dreams of the other women.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this wasn't too much of a tease ;) I promise this wont be slow burn, but it will take some relationship building. So don't worry it will come all in good time! Sorry for any mistakes! I recommend listening to the song it will help with the visual of Emma's swaying hips ;)<strong>

**Please review, it makes my day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay new chapter! I don't remember if I updated last weekend or not, but anyways, without further ado The Kiss Chapter! ;) Sorry for any mistakes! Warning: violence and almost rape. Things do kinda escalate quickly, tell me if its too much!**

* * *

><p>It was Monday. Emma had spent Sunday hanging out with Ruby and Belle. They were pretty cool to hang out with. Belle had helped her out with her homework and Ruby made Emma laugh a lot. At the end of the night they each said goodbye and parted ways, but they still had an ass load of fun! Maybe she did belong here.<p>

Emma hadn't seen Killian ever since Saturday, that was a good sign**, **but at the same time it also scared the shit out of her.

Getting her books from her locker, she started the school day off. Everything went as usual. She answered all of the questions on the board right and finished her homework. Now language was a whole new story, Mr. Hood would not shut up about punctuation to the point where Emma was almost put to sleep.

_Oh my god could this day get any worse?! I think I am going to throw up on him if he keeps this up!_

Belle in the next seat, could see Emma in distress, she smiled and slipped her a note. Emma picked up the note and read:

_You look like you got deprived of your sleep, don't worry you will get used to it. He does it almost every week. If you want my advice, bring a book to class. It will pass the time._

She looked up and Belle winked at her. The blonde mouth a 'thank you' to the brunette. She was really grateful for at least having a few people who tried to keep her interest.

They sat there slipping each other notes the whole period. it was mainly just funny faces, but they each seemed to find it amusing.

Every once in a while Emma would let out a small chuckle and Mr. hood would raise his eyebrow in question. She would immediately stop smiling and act like nothing happened and then when he would turn his back towards her, both Belle and Emma would laugh. It was pretty entertaining, they messed with Mr. Hood the whole period. The poor fool probably thought he was crazy by the end of the period, but still the two young girls didn't feel guilty.

The bell rang and they both headed to the cafeteria. Sitting down at a table they were soon joined by Ruby and Jefferson.

"What has go you two so giggly?" asked Ruby with a raised eyebrow and a giant smirk.

Emma and Belle just burst-ed into laughter. "Well we um.. kinda were fucking with Mr. Hoods mind and it was really fun." answered Belle.

Emma just shook her head and mumbled. "That dude is such an idiot sometimes."

Jefferson looked amused. "Ah I see, messing with the old Hood, that's dangerous territory Swan. You got guts."

The blonde just rolled her eyes. "Yeah well next time, imma get Nova."

"Good luck Em, she is a stone cold bitch. That chick has got some issues. Seriously, she hangs up all these crazy things on the walls and if you don't 'behave' she tells you about how you're going to burn in hell. Its like a class for feeling ashamed. I forgot to do my homework one time and she gave me an hour lecture about how I will fail in life. All because I forgot to do one homework assignment." Ruby huffed. She hated Ms. Nova with the passion.

Emma nodded. "Sounds about right. I got pulled out of class by me ear, for no fucking reason!" she sank in her spot and had an irritated expression.

"Hey how about after school we go hang out and give Jefferson a makeover?!" suggested Ruby with a very excited squeal.

Jefferson froze. "Uh how about no, last time that happened some crazy shit went down. I think I will pass."

Ruby just glared and pointed a finger at him. "You will do this. It will make Em feel better and you need a change in style! So yes we are doing this and you will deal with it because you love us and that's what friends do."

He groaned and nodded. Belle was totally not interested in the conversation, she was way too busy reading one of her books. She was the was his favorite out of the group, she was the only one who did not torture him for fun.

Emma suddenly looked around. "By the way, have any of you seen Killian?!"

Ruby and Belle exchanged looks. "No one has seen him ever since your little showdown at the diner. Which reminds me, what is going on between you and Mills lately?!"

"Uh...what do you mean? There is nothing going on!" Emma sank into her stop and avoided eye contact with the rest of the group.

Ruby and Jefferson both gasped. "No fucking way, Swan do you have a crush on Mills!?" asked Jefferson with a giant grin on his face.

Emma shot out of her seat. "What? No! Jesus what kind of person do you guys take me for!?" She flinched at the crack and high pitch of her voice.

Jefferson wasn't surprised, Ruby looked like she had just got the best information in the world and Belle was gaping.

Ruby giggled and squealed. "I knew it! Em's in love with-"

Emma slapped her arm and glared. "Say her name and you will fucking regret it! I am serious Ruby, this isn't funny. If she finds out, I will-"

They all just laughed at the defensive blonde. She was turning red and blushing really bad.

Emma huffed. "You guys are a pain in my ass, and you all can go fuck yourselves!" She stormed out of the cafeteria and went to history. They were just messing with and she knew it, but she just got mad. The periods were the same always, boring. Ruby was in her science class, but she just ignored the annoying brunette.

Eventually she would get over it and go back to them. But right now she wanted to at least act like she had some hate for them. Usually she would laugh and get over it, but sometimes she felt like she was the only crazy person. That one person who nobody else got.

She had just got her tray for lunch, when she realized that she had nowhere to sit. This was ridiculous! Deciding that she could eat some other time, Emma threw away her lunch and began frantically pacing the halls.

_Why do I always do this!? They were just teasing me and now I am acting like they did something bad. God, seriously I am fucking pathetic!_

She was pulled from her thoughts by someone grabbing her and pulling her a closet. before she could even let out a peep, there was a hand covering her mouth. Kicking and squirming she soon found was useless.

The lights were off and the figure in the room next to her let out an evil chuckle. "Hello love."

* * *

><p>Regina was at her desk, she had just finished her lunch. She was once again stuck grading papers. Her first couple classes had some trouble and didn't listen to instructions, so she had no choice but to hand out worksheets.<p>

Suddenly she heard a strange noise, she stopped and listened.

_Silence_

She sighed and turned back to her paperwork.

_Crash!_

Okay she definitely heard that. It was coming from the hallway. She got up from her seat and walked to the middle of the empty hallway. No one was supposed to be here, it was in the middle of lunch.

_Bang!_

It sounded like it was coming from the end of the hall. If she honest with herself, she was scared shitless and she felt like running.

* * *

><p><em>Killian!<em>

Emma bit his hand and for a second he let go. "What the fuck, Killian?!"

He stepped closer to her and she couldn't see where he was coming from. "What you didn't think, that I noticed you at the diner?"

Emma's eyes widened and she heavily gulped. "What do you want?" She was barely able to speak but just she was able to spit out a few words at him, a knot had formed in her throat and she was scared.

Killian chuckled darkly and smirked. He was having way too much fun. "I thought you would know by now." He paused and moved his mouth to her ear. "You."

His breath against her ear, sent unwanted shill down her spine. She felt as if she wanted to throw up. "You are sick."

His anger started to rise and he grabbed both of her wrists forcefully. "Oh but don't you know, I may be sick, but that doesn't mean I can't get what I want."

"NO!" screeched Emma. She tried to break free of his hold, but he just tightened his hold on her arms. It was starting to hurt. The darkness of the room didn't help either. And on top of everything else, she was claustrophobic.

His hands started to wonder into her shirt. She tried to scream, but he just covered her mouth again.

She kneed him in the stomach and he growled. "You bitch! You will pay for that!" He shoved her into the shelf and started to rip off her clothes.

Emma was trying so hard to get away from his hold, but her breathing sped up and she started to see black spots. She looked like a worm, she was trying SO hard, but he was strong.

He had removed all of her clothes and was now removing hers. She took the chance to scream at the top of her lunges.

"HELP!" but it barely came out. He was now looking at her, she felt he pulled her up by her hair, she knew what he wanted and she was terrified. The only thing she could do now was beg.

"Please don't do this. "Tears were streaming down her face.

Killian laughed. "Don't worry I will make you feel good."

"No!"

She felt his hands spread her legs and all she could do was close her eyes. This was happening.

She felt him enter her and she screamed so loud that her throat gave out.

He was suddenly gone and she collapsed on the floor, but right as she was about to hit the ground, someone caught her.

Regina had hit Killian, he was on the floor unconscious.

Emma's vision was blurry, but she could still make out the figures. It was Regina!

"Emma!" she looked into the blondes eyes. "Emma can you hear me?"

Emma looked up. "Regina?" She could no longer fight it anymore and she fell into the brunettes hold, unconscious.

* * *

><p>She awoke with a major headache. She tried sitting up, but she was sore. Looking around she soon realized that she was alone.<p>

_Where was Regina, did she leave? WHERE WAS KILLIAN?_

She jumped out of her bed and ran into the hall, she was heading for the doors, but she was stopped by a nurse. The nurse grabbed her arm and everything came flooding back.

Emma started struggling and yelling as the memory replayed itself. "No! Don't do this."

Multiple nurses were soon holding her as she was having her attack. "NO! LET ME GO!" tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she tried to tear their hold on her.

Regina soon walked into the door to see what was happening. She quickly rushed over to Emma and put her hands on the blondes face. "Emma look at me."

Emma didn't stop, the nurses were still holding her.

"Let go of her." Once the nurses let go of Emma, she tried again. "Emma look at me."

And the younger blond did, she looked deep into Regina's eyes. "Regina?"

The brunette caressed her face. 'Yes its me, I am right here. Nobody's going to hurt you. Lets go back to the room."

They made it back to the room, Emma settled back onto her hospital bed. "Regina?"

The brunette turned to the blonde. "Yes Emma?"

Emma looked down. "Will you lay with me?"

Regina smiled and crawled onto the hospital bed. Emma snuggled closer, she was still scared.

"What happened to Killian?"

Regina's eyes instantly turned cold at the mention of the mans name. She looked at Emma and ran her finger along the blonde's jaw. "Dont worry dear, he will never touch you or anyone else again."

They stared deep into each others eyes. Regina noticed all the marks on the blondes face and she felt bad. She wanted to make them all better and to make sure Killian never saw the light of day ever again. She caressed the blondes face and stared at her lips. They were each leaning in and didn't stop until their lips met.

The kiss was soft and comforting, Emma wanted to lose herself in the feeling. She moved her hands to Regina's cheeks and pulled her closer.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, they soon pulled away, gasping for breath. Their foreheads were connected and their breath was heaving.

Emma met Regina's gaze for a whole second before she looked down. "I am sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

Regina shook her head. "Emma you were kissing me, but I was was also kissing you too. Its okay, but I am the one who shouldn't have done that, you just got...attacked and now I am kissing you. That's not right."

Emma looked up and smiled sheepishly. "If it makes you feel any better, I was really enjoyed it!"

Regina bit her lip and nodded. "I did too."

Emma sighed happily and rested her head against Regina's chest. She listened to her breathing, it was comforting.

A lump soon formed in Emma's throat. "Don't leave." she croaked and closed her eyes, she was afraid of the answer.

Regina smiled and laughed, but soon sobered up. "I wont ever leave. Emma I promise so long as I am around, that I will never let _that _happen to you again, okay?"

Emma smiled and nodded. She was happy to have someone like Regina. She could tell the the women really meant what she had said and it comforted Emma in ways that she didn't even know possible.

Emma played with Regina's fingers, while Regina ran her other fingers through Emma's hair. They didn't know what, but they did know that something did change between them and it had something to do with the kiss.

They spent hours snuggling and talking about random things. Regina tried her best to comfort Emma after her hardship. She could relate to the blondes situation, she had once also been raped, but she didn't think about that now.

Emma was peaceful, spending time with Regina always made her feel better, even if the brunette was a hardass. She soon became tired and yawned.

The act did not go unnoticed by Regina and she smiled.

"Emma dear, go to sleep. I will be right here."

Emma shook her head. "I cant."

Regina sighed. "Yes you can. Emma I will be here to protect you, nothing will happen and I will still be here when you wake up."

"Promise?'

Regina nodded and kissed Emma's hair. "I promise."

The blondes breathing became even and she was soon fast asleep in Regina's arms. Regina smiled and she herself let sleep take her.

* * *

><p><strong>yeah I know things kinda went dark and i am sorry, but it was necessary. Let me know what you think! Please review they help a lot! Sorry I don't have a beta so forgive me for any silly mistakes. Things will get lighter, but here will still be some darker parts.<strong>


	6. Author Note

**Hey guys! I know that you were expecting a new chapter, but I have been having a tough time lately and its effecting my writing. I will try and update as soon as I can. And any requested stories that I have requests for will be written. I am so sorry for the delay! I will be back to updating soon! As for my stories The Unexpected and the others that I haven't updated in a while, they will be the first ones to get new chapters! Don't worry!**


End file.
